Laser Stifles
Laser Stifles is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Devious enters a competition against other evil villains for a huge death laser that can destroy a planet. Starring *Devious *Lumpy Featuring *Dr. Flop *Sorcery *Croc Appearances *Squidwrot *Power Plot Devious is seen in a giant mech, running down a street. He fires lasers from his mech, and continues running. Just before he was going to kick down a huge building, his mech powers down, leaving Devious frustrated. He gets in a small escape pod in the mech and flies back to his base, leaving Squidwrot behind. When he gets there, he realizes he is out of laser guns. He sees this and gets on his knees. He then screams "Noooooooooooooo!". A piece of paper flies into his base and slices a piece of Devious' ear off. He looks at the paper and smiles deviously, then laughs evilly. Devious, Dr. Flop, Croc and Sorcery are seen entering a huge building. Power is seen at the front, dressed as a security guard. He asks why Devious wants to come here, and he says that he'll kill him if he doesn't get in. Power hears this and opens the door. He asks Sorcery, who said he's only here for the cake, and the camera pans over to a cake on a small table. Dr. Flop is asked, and he says he wants to kill every penguin. Power asks Croc, who shows Power a knife, making Power open the door for Croc. Lumpy shuts the door when everyone is in the building, not knowing he smashed Power. Devious is seen behind a podium with his name on it, like every other evil villain. Lumpy asks the first question, and the evil villains write it down on a given sheet of paper. They all get the question right and move onto the next question, which they all get right again. Sorcery decides to get rid of some of his competition. He blinds Croc with dark magic and levitates a pencil to make him right the wrong answer. He the unblinds Croc. Lumpy sees Croc got the wrong answer and pushes a button, which summons a crusher from the ceiling that crushes Croc into a bloody pulp. The other villains ignore this and continue on. Lumpy asks them another question, which they all get right. Hours go by as no one is eliminated. Devious sighs in frustration as everyone gets the answers right. Dr. Flop decides to eliminate the competition. He "drops his pencil", ducks down and places a small oyster-shaped robot on the ground, which bites Devious' tail. He then gets up, holding his pencil. Devious rips the oyster bot off of his tail and tosses it out a window, where it blows up upon hitting the ground. Lumpy decides to give them a hard question, being when his birthday is. While Lumpy isn't looking, Devious uses a mind-reading gun, and Sorcery uses his dark magic to read his mind. Devious and Sorcery get the right answer, but Dr. Flop gets the wrong answer. Lumpy sees this and pats Dr. Flop on the head, then pushes a button that opens a hole full of lava underneath him. He bids Dr. Flop farewell in a cheery manner and closes the hole. However, Dr. Flop is too fat to fit down the hole all the way, so when Lumpy closes the hole, he slices Dr. Flop's head in half. It's the final round, and Sorcery and Devious are seen sweating. Lumpy asks the competitors what his favorite food is. Five plates of food drop from the ceiling, along with gloves for Sorcery so he can't cheat. He also takes away Devious' guns. The dishes are a sandwich, steak, a heart, liverwurst and an eggplant. Devious gulps in fear and hands Lumpy a sandwich. Sorcery lends Lumpy the eggplant, knowing moose are vegetarians. However, the true answer was the sandwich, which leads Sorcery to being stabbed by multiple knives. Devious cheers in excitement at his win and hugs the death laser lovingly. Suddenly, numerous oyster bots bite through the hole Dr. Flop fell through and hop out of the hole. Lumpy sees them, screams, and runs to the entrance, leaving Devious to be devoured by the robotic oysters. The episode ends with one of the oyster bots spitting out Devious' monocle. Deaths *Power is smashed by a door. *Croc is crushed by a crusher. *Dr. Flop's head is sliced in half. *Sorcery is impaled by knives. *Devious is eaten alive by oyster bots. Trivia *This is the first time Devious goes up against other villains. **This is also the first time Devious meets Croc and Sorcery. *This the first time Power speaks. *This is the first time Dr. Flop appears without Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus. *This episode is very similar to Game Win!. *The heart being one of his five favorite foods is a reference to the canon episode A Change of Heart when Lumpy accidentally eats a heart in his sandwich. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes